


It’s a Costume, Cas

by orphan_account



Series: Micheals Apocolypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an AU where Jack and Mary got home safe, and they are all happy in a rare moment of calm.Jody and Sam decide that Jack needs to celebrate his first Halloween with his family. Which, just to be clear, ain’t Lucifer.





	It’s a Costume, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the fluffy prequel to a multi-chapter story i’ve Got in the works. I know the timeline isn’t accurate, but I really wanted to post this, so i’m just going with it. Please leave comments snd kudos!

Cas had thought that the Winchester brothers had been acting stranger than usual this October. At first he thought it was just because their mother was gone on a hunt with Jody and Claire, but now he wasn’t so sure.Jack had noticed it a bit too, but wasn’t as on edge as he didn’t know the Winchester’s like Cas did, so a slight schedule change wasn’t the end of the world.   
At first it had just been small changes, for example Cas had seen Dean come back from the store with a bag of candy. Cas had at first just ignored it as Dean did like candy, but when Sam came home with a bag as well, now that raised some questions in Cas’s mind.   
That wasn’t the only anomaly either. A few days later Dean came home carrying two large pumpkins, and a bag of Minnie ones as well. Cas latter saw Sam taking the pumpkins outside with Jack along with a box of what he knew to be knives. Target practice perhaps, Cas mused.   
As October quickly approached it’s end, the brothers strange practices only got odder. The day of the thirty first, both boys left at about ten and didn’t return until two, both carrying large paper bags that they quickly stashed in there rooms.   
By the time that night fell, Cas was prepared to check the brothers for demonic possession as they had set up a large variety of fake candles which sent shadows that Cas frankly found down right creepy spiraling across the walls. If this wasn’t enough to convince the angel that something was wrong with the boys, what followed certainly did.  
Dean, Sam, and a very confused yet excited looking Jack came around the corner, each one wearing a white suit, and a golden halo.   
Cas stares blankly in front of him, mind trying comprehend what he was seeing.  
“See, I told you Sammy, we look ridiculous,” Dean grumbled, adjusting his halo.   
“What are you wearing?” Cas finally said, tilting his head as far to the side as it would go. Dean sighed before rolling his eyes and handing Cas a paper bag which contained a matching costume.   
“Sam and Jody got it In their heads that since Jack is still technically a kid, he’s gotta celebrate Halloween like a kid,” Dean grumbled. “ And apparently that means he’s gotta roam the streets with his, um, his-“.   
“With his family,” Sam finished for him, sending a glare at his brother. “The the angel costume was Claire’s idea, if it wasn’t obvious,” Sam added.   
Cas looked down at the white costume, and then up at Jack’s hopeful and excited expression and sighed.   
“All right, I’ll go change,” the angel said, heading to the bathroom. He smiled at Jack’s thrilled expression and couldn’t help letting his eyes flicker over to Dean. He looked nice all cleaned up, Cas mused as he closed the door behind him.

 

The group of ‘angel’s’ did not return home until roughly eleven thirty, Jack just as excited as before he had left. The night had been nice, just the right amount of October chill without being to cold. Even Dean was smiling when they came in pouring candy Jack’s hard earned candy into a jar in the kitchen and getting ready for bed.   
Cas was about to get into bed when he saw Dean pass by and called out for him to stop. The hunter looked around in infusion, but came over all the less.  
“Hey Cas, what’s up? If it’s about the fake halos, I was against it-“  
“It’s not about the halos, though they were quite unnecessary. I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to join your brother and Jody’s plan to give Jack a good Halloween. You may not like it, but he looks up to you the most. It meant a lot to him.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Dean stuttered, obviously not expecting that. “I mean, it was fun, the kid ain’t that bad.” They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Fean awkwardly slid back to his own room, and Cas sat down and prepared to re read the Bible yet again to keep himself entertained while the hunters slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep a watch for the rest of the series!
> 
> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
